


Fascination

by Senbei_kun



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senbei_kun/pseuds/Senbei_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke's life was perfect. He had a place, a promising career, and was engaged. Everything was going so well... until a few days before the wedding, an angel comes falling right into his arms. [Future Fish AU setting]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fascination

**Fascination**

　

Clunk, cunk, clunk. After making it to the top of the third flight of metal stairs, he walked a few more steps and passed six doors before he finally stood in front of a plain brown door with silver numbers that read 307. He fished for the keys in his pocket then unlocked the door. After turning the knob, he pushed it open, making a soft creak. As soon as he walked in, he took the keys out, closed the door and locked it before unceremoniously dropping his luggage on the hallway.

"... Home sweet home, huh."

He sat on the little elevation at the edge of the genkan, and as he was undoing the laces of his sneakers, he thought about how different this rundown apartment was from his previous condo, which had an elevator, a concierge on the main floor lobby, and had much bigger space.

But then again, he thought to himself. Maybe this wasn't so bad. After all, all the comforts of living he had enjoyed until now were given to him by his adoptive grandfather. Out of gratitude for taking him under his wing, Sousuke decided that he would make him proud. So he excelled in studies and sports, went into police academy and graduated with honors.

Having had a life with pretty much everything handed to him, he made sure to be worthy of it all and worked hard, so he never had time for dating and relationships. That was probably why when his superior brought up the idea of introducing his daughter, Sousuke never hesitated. There was no reason to, she was beautiful, smart, and had already made a name for herself in the fashion industry. But just like him, she never had time for love as she was practically married to her career.

After going out for a few meals and having a few conversations, they mutually agreed that they were compatible enough in most aspects, except in bed. That was something to save for after their wedding, and his fiancee was surprisingly firm to the point of stubborness about it. And so they decided to go along with the marriage.

Both her family and his adoptive grandfather approved of their chosen partners, and everything was smooth sailing... until Souske went to check out their wedding venue, where he had a little accident and they had to cancel the wedding.

"Everything just snowballed from that time..."

He sighed wistfully, looking up at the ceiling. Never one to cry over spilled milk, he quickly got up and walked towards his bed. He flopped down and told himself he will just rest for five minutes then take a shower and get ready for bed. Little did he know that as soon as he closes his eyes, the next time he would open them would be well into the morning of the following day.

-x-

"Yo, it's been a while, Sousuke. Or should I say, 'Partner'?"

"Hey, Rin."

Sousuke sat across from Rin on a cafe patio. As soon as he sat down, a girl in pigtails wearing a white frilly apron came to take his order. Rin was already sipping on a half-full glass of iced coffee.

"Black coffee, please"

"One black coffee coming right up!" She grinned and walked back inside, making the bells on top of the door jingle.

"I ordered some treats too. Don't worry, Haru's pastries aren't that sweet, but they're reeeally good. That's why this place is the most popular in town. Still, I'm surprised that you got transferred here. Not saying I'm not happy to have you as my new partner though, after the previous one ditched me to go abroad. But what happened? The last time I saw you here was six months ago, wasn't it? Didn't you say you were going to get married?"

"Yeah. I was actually here to check out the church she wanted to pick as our wedding venue. But on that day..."

Feeling the sea breeze caress his face, he looked a long way down the seashore at a small church as he told Rin about the time he last came. His fiancee apparently read about this church on the internet, and wanted to get married at "the chapel by the sea". So he offered to be the one to come to make the reservations. It was his home town, after all, and he hadn't been back for more than ten years.

When he went to check out the church on the night he arrived and ask around on how to reserve it, there was a scaffolding blocking the main entrance. When he looked up, he saw a figure basked in the silver rays of the moonlight. Standing in tiptoes, with arms raised up trying to reach for something in the wall Sousuke couldn't help but think he looked like an angel. He immediately dismissed his thoughts as dumb and replaced it with 'if he was just a few inches taller his life would be so much easier', letting out a little snort before he could stop himself.

Still, he thought, that scaffolding looked a bit rickety. Sousuke somehow felt relieved when it finally seemed like the guy was done and already cleaning up, but he didn't like how the board creaked with every step even though the one up there looked so small and light. True enough, the board gave in, causing the boy to lose his balance and fall off. Luckily, Sousuke's trained reflexes allowed him to catch him on time. However, not without a price. In the process of catching Sousuke slid and his leg hit one of the pillars of the scaffolding. The person he had just saved told him to stay put, saying he was going to call for help. A few minutes later, he heard a siren.

"After that my fiancee, well _ex_ -fiance, who was pretty big on those things took my accident as 'a sign from above' and called off our engagement right away. Of course, my boss wasn't too happy about it either, so he got me transferred here. So there you go... things just happpened too fast these past months. I'm sorry I haven't contacted you since." Sousuke finished his tale with a sip of coffee. "It was as if I caught an angel that fell from the sky..." He added wryly.

"..."

"Rin? What's with that face?"

"Ah, no... Just that, your story sounded awfully familiar..." Rin said with a lopsided grin.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind. He should be out just about now."

As soon as Rin said that, the bells on top of the door once again jingled. This time, however, a young man wearing a chef's apron came carrying a tray.

"Cranberry lemon muffin and blueberry honey scone with butter. Right, Rin?"

As soon as he heard the familiar voice, Sousuke looked up. There was no mistake, he knew this face. But something he had not seen before in the darkness were now clear to him in the daylight for the first time- eyes brilliantly blue as the glittering surface of a calm summer sea.

"Looks like you've already met. But anyway, Sousuke, this is Haru."

The angel that fell from the sky.

-x-

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Free! Eternal Summer is by KyoAni and inspired by Kouji Ouji's novel High Speed series. This is just fan work. If you enjoyed it, I'll be happy. ^_^


End file.
